There are many applications in the field of chemical processing in which it is desirable to precisely control the temperature of a sample, to induce rapid temperature changes in the sample, and to detect target analytes in the sample. Applications for such heat-exchanging chemical reactions may encompass organic, inorganic, biochemical or molecular reactions. Examples of thermal chemical reactions include isothermal nucleic acid amplification, thermal cycling nucleic acid amplification, such as the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), ligase chain reaction (LCR), self-sustained sequence replication, enzyme kinetic studies, homogeneous ligand binding assays, and more complex biochemical mechanistic studies that require complex temperature changes. Temperature control systems also enable the study of certain physiologic processes where a constant and accurate temperature is required.
One of the most popular uses of temperature control systems is for the performance of PCR to amplify a segment of nucleic acid. In this well known methodology, a DNA template is used with a thermostable DNA polymerase, nucleoside triphosphates, and two oligonucleotides with different sequences, complementary to sequences that lie on opposite strands of the template DNA and which flank the segment of DNA that is to be amplified (“primers”). The reaction components are cycled between a higher temperature (e.g., 95° C.) for dehybridizing double stranded template DNA, followed by lower temperatures (e.g., 40–60° C. for annealing of primers and 70–75° C. for polymerization). Repeated cycling between dehybridization, annealing, and polymerization temperatures provides exponential amplification of the template DNA.
Nucleic acid amplification may be applied to the diagnosis of genetic disorders; the detection of nucleic acid sequences of pathogenic organisms in a variety of samples including blood, tissue, environmental, air borne, and the like; the genetic identification of a variety of samples including forensic, agricultural, veterinarian, and the like; the analysis of mutations in activated oncogenes, detection of contaminants in samples such as food; and in many other aspects of molecular biology. Polynucleotide amplification assays can be used in a wide range of applications such as the generation of specific sequences of cloned double-stranded DNA for use as probes, the generation of probes specific for uncloned genes by selective amplification of particular segments of cDNA, the generation of libraries of cDNA from small amounts of mRNA, the generation of large amounts of DNA for sequencing and the analysis of mutations.
A preferred detection technique for chemical or biochemical analysis is optical interrogation, typically using fluorescence or chemiluminescence measurements. For ligand-binding assays, time-resolved fluorescence, fluorescence polarization, or optical absorption is often used. For PCR assays, fluorescence chemistries are often employed.
Some conventional instruments for conducting thermal reactions and for optically detecting the reaction products incorporate a block of metal having as many as ninety-six conical reaction tubes. The metal block is heated and cooled either by a Peltier heating/cooling apparatus or by a closed-loop liquid heating/cooling system in which liquid flows through channels machined into the block. Such instruments incorporating a metal block are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,852 to Johnson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,675 to Mullis.
These conventional instruments have several disadvantages. First, due to the large thermal mass of a metal block, the heating and cooling rates in these instruments are limited, resulting in longer processing times. For example, in a typical PCR application, fifty cycles may require two or more hours to complete. With these relatively slow heating and cooling rates, some processes requiring precise temperature control are inefficient. For example, reactions may occur at the intermediate temperatures, creating unwanted and interfering side products, such as PCR “primer-dimers” or anomalous amplicons, which are detrimental to the analytical process. Poor control of temperature also results in over-consumption of expensive reagents necessary for the intended reaction.
Some of the instrumentation for newer processes requiring faster thermal cycling times has recently become available. One such device is disclosed by Northrup et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,136. The device includes a silicon-based, sleeve-type reaction chamber that combines heaters, such as doped polysilicon for heating, and bulk silicon for convection cooling. The device optionally includes a secondary tube (e.g., plastic) for holding the sample. In operation, the tube containing the sample is inserted into the silicon sleeve. Each sleeve also has its own associated optical excitation source and fluorescence detector for obtaining real-time optical data.
A different thermal cycling instrument is available from Idaho Technologies. This instrument employs forced-air heating and cooling of capillary sample carriers mounted in a carousel. The instrument monitors each capillary sample carrier in sequence as the capillary sample carriers are rotated past an optical detection site.